Notes
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: Sometimes... taking notes in class can be so fun... (TezuFuji - sorry, we're addicted to that pair...)


Title: Notes

Author: DnKS – giRLs

Rating: PG

Pairing: TezuFuji (say…we're kinda addicted to them…)

Disclaimers: Erm… the last time we checked, those boys were still not ours…

Tezuka could no longer give his full attention to the lesson that his lecturer was trying to explain. That day was so hot, it was almost summer time and he had nothing in mind except to stay in his air-conditioned room.

Well, in fact, he didn't really have anything in mind.

Tezuka raised his head and observed a boy who was sitting near to his right. The boy's eyes were fixed idly on the whiteboard while unconsciously he played with his pencil. Strange, but the view brought a chilling sensation to Tezuka's heart. He could not recall how many times had passed before his object of admiration finally noticed his intense look and returned his gaze.

He found those blue eyes questioning him in silence, as if to say, "What's up?"

Tezuka shook his head- "It's nothing."

His opponent pouted his mouth in disapproval- "Don't lie to me…Tell me, what it is…"

Tezuka gave no reply. He thought the silent conversation would end eventually. But he mistook the persistency of his friend. No one have ever succeed picking up things with Fuji without gave him the satisfaction. And Fuji's opinion about satisfaction was completely the opposite side of Tezuka's.

When his mind was being busied with his thoughts, Tezuka felt something cold placed on the side of his hand. He looked at it then turned his gaze to Fuji, but the boy was merely smiling without saying anything. Tezuka took the thing – it was a piece of paper – and read whatever written there.

_**Tell me what's up, Tezuka! **_

Tezuka wrote his reply.

_**Nothing, just bored. Do you know how to proof equivalent equation with symbolic derivation? **_

He passed the paper to Fuji and watched him wrote his reply. When the paper delivered back to him, he read there.

_**Don't turn over my question. I know that you understand that object better than me. So…you get bored…want to take a walk with me after school?** _

Tezuka thought for a second then he replied on the same paper.

_**Where? **_

It took less than a minute for Fuji to send his reply.

_**Any place you want. **_

Tezuka confessed that he started to enjoy that way of communicating. Then he concerned about his lesson no more. His thoughts were concentrated to the notes between him and Fuji.

_**Your house?** _

Hee tried to tease Fuji with his words but Fuji would not become Fuji if he could not counter attack those words.

_**My house… or my bed, Tezuka Kunimitsu?** _

Feeling rather excited, Tezuka decided to continue their game.

_**It depends.** _

He delivered the paper to Fuji and so the conversation continued.

_**Depends on what, Tezuka? **_

_**Your permission? If you allow me, I will do you, right here, right now. **_

_**Captain! I don't know that you're an exhibitionist! **_

_**There are many parts of me that you've never known before, Fuji. **_

_**Um… I sensed something nasty here… underlying meaning… **_

_**Stop your dirty mind, Fuji! **_

_**What? I have done nothing! **_

Soon, it could be seen that the paper was not adequate for their message anymore. Tezuka took another piece of paper and wrote there. It seemed that they were in another world and nothing could stop the line that they had made between them.

_**Still the same you… **_

_**You made me to. **_

_**Further words? **_

_**I love you. **_

Having read the message, Tezuka looked at the still smiling boy beside him. Fuji's smile was so sincere and sweet, but it was also so bold. Almost too much temptation there for Tezuka to handle. They looked to each other's eyes just to find love that was being reflected there. They drowned so deep in their warm sensation towards each other.

_**I love you too.** _

Quite unusual, Fuji didn't give his reply in an instant. Tezuka's look questioned him, and then in a swift movement, Fuji dropped his pencil in a manner that could not be described as an accidental one.

Tezuka followed Fuji's movement as the boy was attempting to get his pencil near his right foot. He also noticed when Fuji's warm cheek got contacted with his thigh. Such a seducing manner from Fuji Shusuke. Then, in shock, he felt Fuji's kiss was planted on his lap.

He nodded and caught Fuji's innocent smile. He was about to turn back the smile when the lecturer's voice rose in the air.

"Fuji Shusuke, may I know what are you doing there on the floor?"

It was more than enough for the whole class to put their attention on the two.

"I'm trying to get my pencil, Sir," Fuji answered calmly then he managed to stand up.

"I've been watching the two of you recently. You seem very busy. Do you mind informing the class about your activities?" the lecturer asked sharply. "You, Tezuka Kunimitsu, answer my question!"

"We're taking notes, Sir," Tezuka said.

"Taking notes, then you should be able to solve the problem on the board," the lecturer said. "Well, please…"

Without any obstacle, Tezuka easily solve the equation. It was true that he was good at that subject. But even after he had finished his work, his lecturer still threw a sharp look to him.

"I see you're more than able on this subject, but that is not an excuse for you to miss the explanation by…'taking notes'…" the lecturer said. "You're allowed to sit back."

"Yes, Sir," said Tezuka then he made his way back to his seat. As soon as he sat himself, he found a folded paper on his desk. Slowly, he opened it and read.

_**My house after school? Maybe you can even borrow my bed…and stay for tonight. So, yes or no?**_

A smile was gently shaped on Tezuka's lips when he wrote down his answer.

_**Yes, absolutely. **_

Then, without concerning the lecturer's warning, he passed the paper to Fuji.

- the end -

(A/N : this fic was written during a boring explanation of derivation and quantifiers, so it turned out like this. Please bear with it… Feedback lurved!)


End file.
